


Army

by Basched



Series: Reflection [32]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Music, Reflection series, Warshield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basched/pseuds/Basched
Summary: Captain America never needs a gun when he has Sif.Army - Lady Antebellum





	Army

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for my Reflection series. 
> 
> I heard this song and by the gods, I knew I had to write some Warshield! I hope you all likes! Lemme know what you think! 
> 
> \--------------

When he walks into the flames of battle, she is beside him. She holds the line against their enemies, she is his loaded gun.

Together, their shields clang in harmony. They march onward. Victory is achieved with the strength they had given each other, which they would keep on giving for many nights afterwards.

In defeat, when he felt like he was falling, she was his parachute. She landed Steve, safely. 

They called Seve Rogers a hero, but he knew different. 

He is a soldier. Always will be. 

If he is a soldier… then the Lady Sif is an army.


End file.
